


Infinity Falls

by CypherChase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypherChase/pseuds/CypherChase
Summary: "When twins are separated, their spirits steal away to find the other." - Jandy Nelson, I'll Give You the Sun
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Infinity Falls

**PART I: PINE TREE**

* * *

Dipper wasn’t sure he had run faster in his life.

He also wasn’t sure whether the pounding in his ears was from his sneakers slamming into the ground at breakneck speed, or his heart thumping against his chest. It didn’t matter. His body worked to a single-word directive that screamed itself into existence the moment he and Mabel burst from the throne room.

 _Run_.

Noodle legs, synced up to the ragged inhaling and exhaling that sucked air greedily into his lungs, brought Dipper deeper into the dark corridor. Sweat trickled down his forehead, stinging his eyes and wetting his shirt. Only a minute had passed, but already it felt like a marathon with the finish line nowhere in sight. At this rate, he would be surprised if he didn’t make the track team at middle school.

If he survived, that was. 

The corridor narrowed. Last-minute footwork sidestepped and dodged falling beams. Thunderous footsteps behind them drew closer. The situation was something Dipper found himself in one too many times over the summer; chased by an unimaginable horror deep within its territory, intent on pounding them into smithereens. 

“When I get my hands on you kids, I'm gonna **_DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES_**!”

The roar accelerated his sprinting and triggered a rash of goosebumps. He glanced back, expecting to see the yellow triangle hot on their trail.

Huge mistake. 

Bill was not Bill but instead an enormous arachnid monstrosity with spidery limbs that smashed into the walls, whose yellow frame was now replaced by a crimson pyramid lined with fangs forming an abominable snarl. His engorged eye was furrowed into a glare so hateful it might as well disassemble his molecules right then and there. 

Was it wishful thinking when Dipper yelled to his Grunkles about them taking care of Bill? It seemed so plausible when the dream demon was blinded and their cage enlarged to allow for their escape. 

No time to introspect further, because an opening appeared on his left. Grabbing a handful of grimy sweater, he threw him and his sister in. 

_Run_.

Dipper only managed a handful of steps before coming to a halt. Silently, he cursed. He peered down the remaining length of the corridor, which instead of continuing forwards, curved upwards into an imposing vertical chasm. A bad day to not have McGucket commission jetpacks. 

The ground rumbled underfoot with rising intensity. It wouldn’t be long before Bill caught up to them. So this was it: stopped by a dead-end wall that’d make him and Mabel baby food for their pursuer. 

“You've tricked me for the last time!” 

Just as Dipper braced himself for getting squished like flies, an arm wrapped around him. He suddenly shot up the chasm, letting out a terrified shriek that drowned out the howl beneath them. Then as quickly as it began, Dipper was back on solid ground and Mabel pocketed her grappling hook. They resumed their sprint without hesitation.

The new environment mesmerized him in all the wrong ways. No discernible walls, ceiling or bottom, instead a soup of brown tinge that mixed in with the air. The path twisted and turned at sharp angles, as if deliberately trying to throw them off into the void below. Giant eyeballs and staircases flew overhead, almost taking off their heads. 

Dipper paid minimal attention. They needed to get out of the Fearamid and regroup with the remaining townsfolk as quickly as possible. Then, they would take the fight to Bill again in the Shacktron. The unicorn hair spell worked perfectly before, why shouldn’t it work a second time? With no other option to backpedal to, all that was needed right now was a way out of the Fearamid.

Unfortunately, his wishes were answered by another dead-end stopping them in their tracks. 

“You know, I'm starting to think there's no way out of here.” Dipper said.

“Like Grunkle Stan always says,” Mabel began as she produced the size-altering flashlight from her sweater. “When one door closes, choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force!”

No words were required for Dipper to express his relief. He watched her wobble around with a fist the size of a Gremoblin (which could really come in handy right now) and obliterate the wall. 

The reddish orange sky and stench of sulfur and smoke embraced him like a long-overdue awkward sibling hug. The town was right outside! He burst with renewed excitement at their plan coming into fruition: “Now let's round up the townsfolk and together we can defeat-”

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat upon seeing their welcoming party on the ground below. Bill’s hench-maniacs and a gaggle of Eye-Bats surrounded the Shacktron crew. A smoking, immobilized wreck of the robot itself laid not too far behind.

“Oh no...” 

The words escaped his mouth fraught with despair. He heard Mabel gasp and crush his hand she’s holding onto. The floor came to life with heavy stomps approaching them, which was finally when Dipper realized the absurdity of what they have gotten themselves into. They needed to do something fast.

 _Run_.

“ ** _PEEKA-BOO_**!” 

No sooner had he begun thinking of a backup plan, baseless insults, what other tricks Mabel had up her sleeve, or just blindly following the directive, a golden beam of light enveloped and lifted them up in the air. He tried to wiggle free, but it’s as if he became cursed like Stan’s wax statues - paralyzed in the sunlight. Next thing Dipper knew, they were thrown into the palm of a giant black hand. Fingers as thick as logs slam shut tight around them. 

“Well well well well well!” Bill gloated as he stroked a chin that wasn’t there. “Look at what we have here: Pine Tree and Shooting Star. Just the two rebellious meatbags I need to take my party to the next level!” 

Dipper did his best to hide a nervous gulp. He’d be lying if he wasn’t intimidated by the dream demon in the slightest. 

“Screw you, you big poophead. Pick on a dimension your own size!” Mabel yelled.

His sister’s defiance sent a rush of adrenaline through him. “Yeah!” Dipper shouted with all the confidence he could muster. “This is our home. We’re not letting you get away with world domination!”

Bill mutated back to the red pyramid with a blood-curdling roar. His black eye glared a salvo of daggers at them. “You seriously expect me to forfeit my plan in liberating your dimension into the ultimate party ground? **_FAT CHANCE_** _,_ **_YOU DUMB KIDS_**.” 

“What, dumb and fat?! How dare you insult my perfect physique and Dipper’s intelligence! You’re going down deader than dead, buttface!”

“Plus, Stan and Ford will still defeat you!” Dipper added. 

“Agreed! Our Grunkles will kick your sorry butt sooner or later!”

“I’d love to see them try, Shooting Star. But lo and behold, with that dumb baby out of the picture and the Pines family at their knees, it’s over for your pathetic mortals!” Bill proclaimed. The maze of corridors was filled with his psychotic cackles as he floated through. “ ** _NOW THAT I HAVE YOU TWO IN MY POSSESSION_** _,_ **_I CAN FINALLY GET MY HANDS ON THAT EQUATION AND GLOBALIZE WEIRDMAGEDDON_**!”

Chilling fingers stretched across Dipper’s chest and throat, choking out a terrified gasp. What significance could the two of them be to Bill? “What equation, and why do you need us to get it? Are you not powerful enough to do things yourself?”

“You poor fool. Don’t you see why I only spared you two from being repurposed to make decorations for my fortress?” Bill assaulted his ears with another bout of laughter. “I’ll show you why in fact, since I’m just that caring of an overlord.”

He pointed at the nearby wall and instantly, a large hole materialized to let refracted sunlight stream through. Dipper watched a fiery blue beam escape Bill’s finger-gun. It reached the horizon in a near instant, vaporizing an Eye-Bat along the way, before dissipating into an explosion of sparks. 

Then his jaws hit the ground. The resultant shockwave lasted a split second, but Dipper knew what he saw. A small cut of blue sky and white clouds, before being concealed by Weirdmageddon’s iridescence again. 

“You see, my reign is confined to this town by Gravity Falls’ natural law of Weirdness magnetism shenanigan, and only Ford has the equation to take it down. Using him as a backscratcher and shocking him with five-hundred volts didn’t help. Fortunately, when you mortals arrived in that pathetic excuse of a robot, he let me know how much you kids meant to him!”

“How could you do such a thing to Ford?” Mabel cried. 

“Honestly after all the fun we had together, did you expect anything other than the absolute worst from me?”

Meanwhile, Dipper slowly pieced together what Bill just told them. The more sense it made, the more he feared the conclusion. If turning every Zodiac member except them into tapestry wasn’t a coincidence, then that could only mean one thing. His voice was reduced to a whisper. “You’re gonna torture us so Ford will hand over the equation.” 

“ ** _BINGO_ **! I must say, you meatbags are quite perceptive. Would you be interested in joining my ranks after this whole ordeal?”

“Never!” Mabel answered for Dipper. “And your plan to torture us isn’t gonna work, because I’m gonna - hey!” 

The spray paint she whipped out was yanked from her grasp and ripped apart. 

“Nice try, Shooting Star, but my invitation was baloney anyways. By the way, I believe I forgot one more thing.” A flick of his wrist wrenched the size-altering flashlight from Dipper’s vest pocket and sent it cluttering onto the ground, which was then promptly stomped on. 

Bill eyed them a concerned look. “Sheesh, I should start checking for contraband more often. I wonder if good ole’ Sixer and his idiotic twin have any themselves. I’m gonna take a gamble and guess they’re plotting some sort of escape plan. Oh, who am I kidding? They’re probably fighting each other right now, like they always do!”

* * *

It was the first Dipper really heard Bill speak since their tirade in the Fearamid’s depths. 

Not the loudest utterance, nor the most threatening, his form having reverted back to a gentlemanly yellow. Normally, Dipper would brush off the remark and go about his way. Like how the thoughts of torture fizzled out the more Bill rambled on about his galaxy-wide party plans. Yet back in the throne room, where Stan and Ford yelled at them from their cage, their friends hung from the ceiling as tapestries, and the end of the world continued outside, Bill’s words finally resonated with him. 

“I think I’m gonna kill one of ‘em just for the heck of it!”

Dipper’s brain may have been on autopilot, intent on only pushing and punching his way out of the grip. He didn’t need to look at Mabel to know she was doing the same. However, the stringing together of _kill_ and _one of ‘em_ with whom he obstinately assumed they were the subjects, set off blaring alarms in his head. 

“ ** _EENIE_**.”

A red spotlight bathed them. Every inch of his dirtied self was the color of blood. He impulsively wondered if that was how he was going to be soon.

“ ** _MEENIE_**.”

Dipper turned around. The singleton eye filled his vision, the symbol so proudly displayed in the centre was none other than a Pine Tree. Its meaning registered with Dipper immediately. 

This may as well be his final seconds on Earth. He threw his arms around Mabel.

“ ** _MINEE_**.”

The symbol changed to a Shooting Star. In an instant, all cannons inside Dipper fired to flood panic into every nook and cranny of his trembling body because just like that, these were not his final seconds on Earth anymore. They were Mabel’s. 

In the corner of his eyes, Bill raised an arm. 

“ ** _YOU_**!”

His focus darted between the dream demon’s eye and hand. Shooting Star remained as the centrepiece. Thumb and middle finger pressed against each other. Shooting Star laughed from its untouchable pedestal. Thumb and middle finger shook in anticipation. 

Dipper’s conscience huddled in the darkest corner of his mind, subdued by a sensation no twin should ever feel. His embrace tightened with everything he got, trying desperately to direct her fate to him. 

Thumb and middle finger snapped. Shooting Star erupted into white light. 

The effect was immediate, and it was not his heart rate shooting through the roof. Something cold hardened against his foot. Had it not been for Mabel squirming out of his clutch and crying out, he would’ve thought his plan had worked. 

He barely stomached the hysteria on her face. “S-s-something’s happening to me, Dipper. I can’t feel my feet!”

“W-what do you mean?” he asked without pause. “H-hold on, let me see.”

His frantic attempt at reassurance was laughable. There was nowhere to look, because they were smushed into one writhing meatbag and anything below their waists was hidden by the giant hand, no matter how hard he struggled. 

“Hurry bro-bro, it’s going up! I can’t feel my legs now!” screeched Mabel, hands tugging at her hair. 

“Mabel please!” Dipper almost shouted. “Calm down and breathe, everything’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be okay.” 

But everything was not going to be alright or okay, and Mabel’s shallow panting only quickened. The hardness pressed upon him like a brick wall and kept going up. His ankles, then calves. His knees, then thighs. The whole time, she whimpered incomprehensibly. 

“Help me Dipper!”

“Mabel I -”

“Are you even listening?” snapped Mabel. “I don’t wanna die today!”

Then, he saw it. The bottom of her sweater lost its vibrant fuchsia to a blight of grey. At once, he knew what Bill’s snap had done. 

The impromptu news report from Shandra Jimenez back at the Mystery Shack. Her balding scalp pricked with sweat as she spoke to the camera. Bodies without colour behind her frozen in time, stacked akin to children’s blocks to form a giant throne. The reporter herself swathed by a red light just like them earlier, then petrifying into cold, hard, immutable stone.

Mabel was turning into stone. 

They shrieked at the same time. Her hands stopped flailing in the air to claw frenziedly at the growth. Dipper only felt with his eyes but seeing the transformation this up close was enough. The stone was splintered in grotesque patterns, cobwebbed with faint striations. Mabel was turning colourless and lifeless. Everything he had known her not to be. 

The grey continued up her sweater, heeding nothing to their cacophony of cries and pleas. Like she was a transparent vessel being filled with concrete. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m turning into a statue! The material’s not even good quality!”

“Shoot um, just hang in there Mabel. I’ll think of something to get you out!”

Unfortunately, he didn’t. It was as if he had been petrified alongside her. Frozen in fear not just because of what Bill was doing to Mabel, but also the looming what-ifs of life as an only child. Of all the supernatural encounters they had this summer, why must this be the one that rendered him as dumbstruck as the tourists at the Mystery Shack?

Mabel’s chest became rock, then her neck. Very soon, only her head was moving. She cried the hardest Dipper had ever heard. “Dipper, please just think of something like you always do! Save me -”

She was cut off by a strained gasp as the stone claimed her head. Only her pupil-less eyes and mouth wide open in a scream had time to burn themselves in Dipper’s mind before the world resumed. 

This time, Mabel was not at his side. He had done nothing to save her.

Suddenly, Dipper was falling. He screeched and thrashed, before hitting the ground with a thud. It was difficult not to cry out in pain, nor was clambering back onto his feet. On wobbly legs, he glared at the yellow triangle towering over him. One hand held his petrified sister. 

He'd been around Bill enough times to read whatever twisted emotion his body of minimal features expressed. His eye lit up as he talked excitedly about making deals. He adjusted his top hat and bowtie amid outlining devious machinations. He grew a hundred feet in height, red as the sun, when he was angered. This time, Dipper read a new expression. Eye glimmering, feet doing a little jig, voice at the highest pitch. 

Bill was ecstatic to see him brought this low.

“What did you do to Mabel?” Dipper growled. 

Bill yawned out of a nonexistent mouth. “Did I stutter, Pine Tree?” he sneered. “I said I was gonna kill one of you just for the heck of it, didn’t I? Newsflash, I always follow through with what I say.”

Dipper fell to his knees. Mabel was so small in Bills’ hand and appeared even smaller after his words echoed in his ears. “No, you can’t do that. You can’t just take her away and leave me like this...”

“Consider yourself lucky, kid. It’s her who’s got the short end of the stick, not you. Be grateful for once!”

“Just take me, not her. I-I can’t live without her.”

“You’re literally breathing and kicking right now, Pine Tree, you’re not fooling anyone.” Bill rolled his eye. Without warning, he lifted Mabel over his shoulder down along his back.

Dipper suddenly became overwhelmed by the burning of a thousand wildfires inside him. It was the same hatred he felt when kids teased Mabel for her outgoing charm and handstitched sweaters. The one that injected into him a rage so foreign after seeing his woodened sister at the feet of the Northwest Manor ghost. The same one that made him confront Bill, in what was suicide in retrospect, after he used Ford as a backscratcher. Fingernails dug bloody trenches in his palms.

Mabel was out of sight, but there was no mistaking what he was going to do to her. “Speaking of living, I really do need to live right now.” Bill began wiping his posterior and exhaled relaxedly. “I had Ford as a backscratcher, now how about his precious niece as a butt scratcher?” 

Dipper exploded. “Put Mabel down now!”

“Sheesh kid, calm yourself. You ought to be thankful you’re the one who gets to live and pass tales onto your friends and family, or what’s left of it, about how powerful I am!”

“Thankful? Have you any idea what you just did? Put her down NOW!”

A shine in Bill’s eye too joyful for the occasion caught him off guard. His blood ran cold upon noticing how high Mabel was above the ground. “Okay Pine Tree, as you wish,” he said with a shrug. 

“No wait -”

Too late. Bill released his grip and Mabel fell victim to gravity.

Everything moved in slow motion, and Dipper didn’t know if it was Bill or his own imagination. What he did know was that his sister was plummeting towards the ground headfirst, and the length to close in and save her was a sizable one. That didn’t stop him though; he broke into a sprint that felt like the fastest he’d ever run. He was going to save her because that’s what he did their entire lives. 

Dipper dove, arms outstretched. Mabel was so close, but everything was moving too fast. One moment he was certain he would catch her, the next he was eating dirt with empty hands. His worst fear came milliseconds later: a sickening crunch and the scattering of broken stone across the floor. 

He failed. Mabel had been reduced to a gut-wrenching disjunction of petrified head, torso, arms, and legs. 

_...You monster! I’m goin’ to tear your eye out and shove it down your throat!…_

_...I’m made of pure energy with no weaknesses, old fool! Hadn’t I made that clear enough in our sessions thirty years ago?..._

He didn’t recognize the sounds coming out of his mouth, but the last vestige of his composure figured they’re blubbering repetitions of no’s and telling Mabel he’s sorry. Three, four, five tries to gulp down a shuddering breath. Through teary eyes, he gathered her pieces. So cold and lethargic to the touch, not the warmth and energy he was used to. 

Not the warmth and energy he took for granted.

_...You’ll pay for this, Bill. I’ll make sure of it!..._

_...Cash or card ma’am? I got a busy schedule ahead of me, and shopping for your forgiveness ain’t on it..._

Dipper paid no attention to the banter between Bill and his Grunkles, because the world slowly faded to leave him and his sister alone in the room. He cradled her head against his chest and squeezed a stone hand. Just like in that nightmare he had days after the sock puppet incident, where a yellow-eyed Mabel held a knife to her throat, demanding Dipper burn Journal 3. He did so, and she came back to him. What could he possibly do now for the same to happen?

“Please Mabel, don’t leave me. I-I-I’m so sorry I didn’t save you, but you can’t leave me,” he choked out. “Just give me another chance please, I’ll make things right t-this time.”

He started by rearranging the pieces so they formed Mabel again. They were heavy and cumbersome; he’d never really been able to lift her sister up like she did to him. He made a mental note, to get strong enough to hold Mabel up towards the sun next time they hugged.

Her pieces fit together almost perfectly, albeit unresponsive and the wrong colour. If Dipper squinted hard enough, she almost resembled a stone zombie. Soos had been one and was cured with formaldehyde and cinnamon. The connection sparked a sliver of hope. If it was him who let her be like this, then it would also be him who would get her back. “Don’t worry, Mabel. W-we’re gonna glue you back together with alien adhesive, Ford will invent something to unpetrify you, and then we’ll go on to celebrate our thirteenth birthday.”

Dipper wiped the hotness from his eyes and forced a weak smile. He imagined her shooting a braces-filled beam at his plan. He recalled the story books they read together as kids about the heroes enduring countless troubles to win at the end. The entire summer testified to that notion.

“R-r-remember, we’re the heroes of this story and always have been. I’m not letting you go now or anytime in the future. We’re gonna be the Mystery Twins again, I promise.”

_...Ladies and gentlemen, a twist in the hero's pathetic attempt to stop the inevitable!..._

A gust of force sent Dipper tumbling backwards. He landed head over heels, wrecked by excruciation. The dream demon looming over silenced his whimpering.

“Pine Tree, how does it feel to lose Shooting Star? **_HMMM_**?” 

“You did this to Mabel,” he breathed. “You took away my sister.”

“Wow you’re so slow! Of course I did, and boy oh boy was your reaction through the roof! I loved it, ten out of ten! Now, for the grand finale: say goodbye to Shooting Star **_FOREVER_**!”

Bill folded himself inside out to transform into the red pyramid. His fangs reared back to form an enormous gaping maw that illuminated into a swirling mess of red, blue, orange, purple, green, and every other hue in the rainbow. The colors were piercing and lit up the room. Hurricane-like winds picked up abruptly, howling in his ears, sucking everything towards the irradiant mouth.

Dipper tried crawling over to Mabel’s pieces, but was pinned back down by the gale. Were they still the heroes, or just cannon fodder by now? It took every ounce of strength just to crane his head up. His sister, he couldn’t let her out of sight. He strained against the winds until it physically hurt from doing so, eyes not letting up from Mabel. He made a promise for crying out loud!

What little luck he had ran out upon seeing how close she was to Bill. Her pieces rattled in place, then started to inch towards the dream demon. Dipper watched in horror as they tumbled forward, picking up speed, going airborne, before shooting straight into the mouth. One piece, two pieces, three, four, five, all disappeared in rippling blinks. 

The maw closed and winds died down as quickly as they began.

He didn’t have the energy to blast the dream demon with his fury, for his body had gone numb. Everything felt like nothing, a growing void engulfing his insides. All he could do was crescendo his crying into an animalistic wail. It was the loudest thing in the vicinity, the influx of memories coursing through his brain a close second. 

_...I almost forgot how much of a delicacy meatbags are, Pine Tree! Kudos to you for raising such a delicious sister!..._

When they were in preschool, Mabel always drew them as half-people. Because she believed they were only whole as twins. 

_...Now Fordsie, six fingers, my prodigy, the greatest anomaly to ever set foot on Gravity Falls, you’re back on the hot seat! First question, you thought I was bluffing, didn’t you?..._

On his knees, Dipper gazed at his shaking hands that just held Mabel. They were bleeding and chafed raw. He pictured the lividness on Stan and Ford’s faces at what just happened. They should be, because he failed to protect his sister. 

Like the time in second grade, when Mabel stopped wearing ponytails forever. 

_…Well maybe if you made the deal in time, Shooting Star would still be alive!..._

_...Shut up! When I get my hands on you, I will shred you into a conglomeration of quarks and kaons!..._

_...Dang Stan, I see you’re finally picking up your brother’s lingo. Not that it’ll make much of a difference, anyways. Now Ford, I’ll give you a choice once again. Allow me into your mind, or I will take extra pleasure in extracting every conceivable sound of pain from your nephew..._

Mabel deserved all there is in the world, because she cared so much for everyone else in life. There were a million things she had done: comforting him when he had a nightmare, bandaging him up when he got hurt, reminding him in the janitor’s closet he was her favorite brother. 

Would a favorite brother just let his sister die like that?

_...OW!..._

What was a Mystery Twin without the twin? A mystery. That’s what he was right now, and maybe for the rest of his life. 

_...You know what, Sixer? I think YOU JUST GAVE PINE TREE A HEAD START INTO HIS TORTURE SESSION..._

Pine Tree Pine Tree Pine Tree, the name was undeserving. Pine Trees stood tall and proud throughout the seasons with their forest of siblings. Pines Trees resisted when blue chains wrapped around their ankles and arms to force them up, like what was happening to Dipper right now. He didn’t fight back.

The sound of stone skittering before him snapped him out of his trance. There it was, inches from his feet, Mabel’s petrified head. Bill must’ve pulled it out of his mouth to taunt him one last time, and it was working. Stiff eyes and a gaping mouth scowled at him. He immediately looked away, because that’s what terrible brothers do. 

Bill rose over him. “Twins are supposed to be the closest siblings can be, which means their relationship is one of the most special amongst mortals. In that case, seeing you destroy what remains of Mabel will be **_EXTRA FUN_**!”

The sentence made no sense. Bill already tortured him in the worst way possible. “Y-y-you already took Mabel from me. W-w-what else is there to d-d-do?”

“I know, and I loved every second of it! **_BUT I WANT MORE_**.” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dipper’s right leg tensed up and glowed a powdery blue. Mabel’s head sported a halo of the same color. Straight away, what Bill meant became crystal clear. Petrifying, shattering, then consuming his sister paled in comparison.

He voiced his refusal in frequencies that would shatter glass. Every muscle, no matter how noodly or weak, steeled themselves in place. 

“Go ahead. Be the alpha twin you always wanted to be, Pine Tree. Step on your useless sister’s head and be gone with this burden forever!”

“No! No no no no! NO!”

“ ** _SHUT UP AND STEP ON HER HEAD RIGHT NOW_**!”

He tried his hardest not to move an inch more to Bill’s ruse. Veins throbbed on his forehead and teeth gritted. Yet his body wasn’t his own; every passing second brought him shaky step by shaky step closer to Mabel’s head, which he hoped was as strong as it looked. Both blue auras intensified. The chains refused to budge, and for a moment he hated himself for being able to walk. 

His foot was lifted above Mabel’s head. He would never forgive himself for what was about to happen.

“ ** _AND GO_**!”

Dipper screamed. His foot came down akin to a rocket returning to Earth, ankle bent at an agonizing angle as his foot made contact. Tendrils of hot, searing pain shot up his leg. But he just kept on going as easily as hot knife through butter. Stone ruptured and disintegrated into a shower of dust that engulfed the air, doing little to mask his bawling.

“ ** _YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS BAD? STUPID PINE TREE, YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE WORST OF ME. A HEAPING SERVING OF ONE THOUSAND VOLTS, COMING RIGHT UP_**!”

Dipper blacked out before Bill’s electricity even touched him. 


End file.
